Le garçon qui criait au loup
by Wynhilde
Summary: Méfiez-vous des rognures d'ongles de poulpiquet ! Harry/Drago


**Notes d'auteur :**

Plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, j'ai dû le mentionner dans mon profil, mais les lecteurs et auteurs francophones disposent _enfin_ d'un espace d'échange sur . Ca s'appelle tout bêtement le **forum francophone**, et pour tomber dessus, il suffit de copier ce lien en enlevant les espaces : http : / www. Fanfiction .net /myforums /Forum _francophone/ 577456/

Ensuite, j'ai été absente assez longtemps, donc j'ai mis du temps à répondre à vos reviews sur mes autres textes, désolée, mais je crois que j'ai tout rattrapé. J'ai pas été totalement inactive pendant ce temps, j'ai fini la longue traduction dont je vous avais parlé, mais il faudra attendre décembre pour qu'elle soit mise en ligne.

Enfin, je voulais signaler que suite à une conversation sur le sujet des ratings sur le FoF (forum francophone) j'ai décidé que j**e publierai dorénavant mes fics au rating MA avec une semaine d'avance sur LJ et HPF** (liens sur mon profil) pour encourager les lecteurs à aller lire ces textes sur d'autres sites : et oui, on a tendance à l'oublier, mais les fics MA sont normalement interdites sur ff . net. (Cela dit, celle-ci est une véritable fic M.)

* * *

**Le garçon qui criait au loup**

La secrétaire qui se tenait à l'accueil tenta de freiner la furie blonde qui venait de pénétrer sans autorisation à l'étage réservé aux Aurors. Ce fut peine perdue. L'homme l'évita avec aisance et déboula sans plus de manières dans le bureau de Harry Potter. Sans s'arrêter pour reprendre sa respiration, il s'appuya des deux mains à la table à laquelle celui-ci travaillait et se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparés que par une dizaine de centimètres.

— Potter, tu dois me croire cette fois-ci !

Harry s'accorda encore deux ou trois secondes avant de consentir à lever les yeux du dossier qu'il était en train d'examiner. Ce fut finalement avec une moue blasée qu'il daigna enfin croiser le regard de son interlocuteur.

— Malefoy… quoi _encore_ ?

Les cheveux en bataille, le visage rougi par sa course effrénée, un peu de sueur perlant à son front, celui-ci était très loin de l'image froide et composée qu'il prenait habituellement soin d'offrir au monde. Harry soupira intérieurement. Il lui en faudrait plus pour se laisser prendre au piège.

— Un loup-garou, Potter, voilà quoi !

Cette fois, le soupir de Harry ne fut pas intérieur.

— Malefoy, reprit-il d'une voix au calme inquiétant. Nous sommes en plein jour, au beau milieu de Londres, et à plus de dix jours de la pleine lune. Il n'y a pas plus de loups-garous cette fois-ci qu'il n'y avait de zombies la dernière fois.

Sans paraître l'avoir réellement entendu, Malefoy poursuivait, toujours légèrement hors d'haleine :

— Je suis mortellement sérieux, Potter. J'ai vu cette créature comme je te vois, toi. Avec des dents immenses, des yeux fous, de la bave partout…

— Et moi je suis mortellement ennuyé, répondit Harry, pince-sans-rire. La prochaine fois que tu viendras déranger un Auror dans l'exercice de ses fonctions avec tes contes à dormir debout, je te jure que je te colle en garde-à-vue jusqu'à ce que ta petite lubie te passe, c'est compris ?

Une lueur presque désespérée passa dans le regard de Malefoy. Harry n'en tint pas compte.

— Potter, je t'en prie, je sais que je me suis moqué de toi par le passé, mais cette fois je suis sérieux…

Harry tourna la page du dossier qu'il lisait, pour indiquer que la discussion était close.

— Marc, Justin, vous voulez bien faire sortir ce taré ?

Alors que ses deux collègues escortaient vers la sortie un Malefoy frémissant de rage et de dignité bafouée, Harry extirpa de sous la pochette rouge du dossier étiqueté « urgent » une grille de Sudoku et s'y replongea avec délices.

oOo

— Mrs. Malefoy est ici pour vous voir, Mr. Potter.

Harry se débarrassa promptement de la Gazette du Sorcier, ouverte à la page Quidditch, en la jetant dans le premier tiroir ouvert. Il afficha la mine compassée du fonctionnaire tiré à regret d'une activité de première importance et répondit :

— Faites-la entrer, Lucy.

Narcissa portait une longue pèlerine bleu glacier et ses mains étaient dissimulées par un manchon en fourrure blanche. De l'hermine ? Du vison albinos, plutôt. Harry savait que plus c'était rare et cruel, mieux c'était pour les Malefoy. Elle dut surprendre son regard un peu trop insistant, car elle coupa court à ses conjectures :

— C'est du Kneazle synthétique, Mr. Potter.

Harry détourna les yeux en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air coupable.

— Que puis-je pour vous, Mrs Malefoy ?

Narcissa s'approcha du bureau et prit place dans un des fauteuils en cuir bruni sans y avoir été invitée.

— Mon fils a disparu, monsieur l'Auror, articula-t-elle dans une grimace. Et je vous tiens personnellement responsable.

Harry se redressa dans son siège, son ennui soudain disparu.

— Vous êtes sérieuse ? Drago a disparu ?

Narcissa tordit le nez.

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter, Mr. Potter ?

Harry se saisit d'un bloc-notes et d'une plume.

— Bon, reprenons depuis le début. Quand avez-vous constaté sa disparition ? Que s'est-il passé ? Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire ?

oOo

L'Allée des Embrumes.

Pour Harry, ça rimait avec brume et embrouilles, et en l'occurrence, aussi avec froid glacial. Il souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer avant de les renfoncer dans les poches de sa veste. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris de gants. A défaut, un gobelet de café brûlant aurait été le bienvenu, mais il avait transplané sur les lieux où Drago avait été vu pour la dernière fois sitôt après avoir fini d'auditionner Narcissa Malefoy. Et il était hors de question de jeter un Sortilège pour se réchauffer. « Pas de sorts de confort, » était une des règles de base du métier d'Auror. Seuls les sortilèges nécessaires à l'enquête étaient autorisés. On ne pouvait prendre le risque d'être repéré à cause de sa signature magique pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un sort visant à gagner quelques degrés, même lorsque Londres semblait soudain s'être transformé en la capitale du Pôle Nord.

La veille, Drago avait dit à sa mère qu'il avait besoin de rognures d'ongles de poulpiquet. A l'évidence, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit dans tout Londres où se procurer un tel ingrédient. Harry n'était d'ailleurs pas certain que cela soit légal, mais il avait décidé de s'occuper de cela plus tard. Parce que pour l'instant, son majeur problème, c'était que Drago n'était jamais revenu de l'Allée des Embrumes où il était censé passer grand maximum une heure ou deux. Harry avait déjà remonté et descendu l'allée deux fois et n'était pas plus avancé. La venelle était exactement semblable à d'habitude : glauque et sombre, mais pour autant, il n'y avait pas là le moindre indice de ce qui avait pu arriver à Drago Malefoy.

Il y avait grosso modo deux options qui s'offraient à Harry : il pouvait débarquer chez Barjow & Beurk, carte d'Auror au poing, et demander des nouvelles de Malefoy, ou bien il pouvait opter pour un peu plus de subtilité.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un Glamour qui le rendit méconnaissable. Il arborait maintenant des cheveux châtain clair coupés en brosse et ses yeux étaient bleus. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la trop fameuse cicatrice. La porte de Barjow & Beurk s'ouvrit dans un grincement et une petite clochette avertit le propriétaire de l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. L'homme derrière le comptoir lui adressa une courbette obséquieuse. Harry s'approcha et se racla la gorge. Il prit une voix rauque pour demander :

— V'zavez des rognures d'ongles de poulpiquet ?

Les yeux de Barjow s'étrécirent en une moue soupçonneuse.

— J'ai tout vendu hier.

— Pas de bol… grommela Harry.

Il resta debout devant le comptoir, espérant que Barjow se déciderait à en dire plus. Après quelques instants de silence embarrassant, l'autre reprit :

— C'est comme je vous dis : j'ai tout vendu, j'en ai plus.

— Vraiment pas de chance… Dites, zauriez pas son adresse, à l'autre type ? J'en ai besoin de ces rognures, j'suis prêt à payer le prix pour ça…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit d'une poche quelques pièces qu'il fit tinter entre ses doigts. Barjow posa ses mains à plat sur le comptoir noirci et se pencha en avant. Sa voix se fit encore plus basse :

— Ici, on n'aime pas trop les fouineurs, Monsieur, sauf vot' respect. Moins on pose de questions, mieux on se porte, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Harry retint une moue d'agacement.

— Très bien, très bien… Vous pensez en avoir quand, de ces rognures ?

Le propriétaire de la boutique haussa les épaules.

— J'peux pas vraiment dire… Pourquoi que vous me laisseriez pas une adresse où vous prévenir, quand je les aurai ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— P'têt bien que moi non plus, j'aime pas trop ça, les questions…

Il était clair qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus en restant chez Barjow & Beurk plus longtemps. Sans attendre la répartie de son interlocuteur, il tourna des talons et ressortit.

oOo

Harry se tournait et retournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Sous sa fausse apparence, il avait fait le tour de toutes les échoppes de l'Allée des Embrumes susceptibles de vendre les fameuses rognures d'ongles. Il n'avait rien appris de plus. Manifestement, c'était chez Barjow & Beurk que Malefoy avait fait son achat. Ce qui ne l'avançait guère quant à savoir ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Sa seule piste s'était évanouie aussitôt qu'il avait commencé à la creuser.

Sa seule piste ? N'était-il pas allé un peu vite en besogne ?

Il se releva d'un bond et courut à sa cheminée. Il s'agenouilla et y jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette.

_Faites qu'elle ne dorme pas, faites qu'elle ne dorme pas…_

Mais ce ne fut pas Hermione qui répondit. Le visage de Ron apparut au milieu des flammes, l'air passablement ennuyé d'être dérangé alors qu'il était presque minuit. Harry ne s'amusa même pas à faire de remarque sur la présence tardive de son ami chez la jeune femme, ni sur le fait qu'il était en peignoir.

— Hermione est là ? Faut que je lui parle…

Ron grogna pour la forme :

— Bonsoir Harry. Moi aussi je vais bien, merci de demander. Hermiooooone ?

— Désolé Ron. J'ai un truc urgent à lui demander. Ça va, sinon ?

Mais son ami n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la jeune femme venait de les rejoindre. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron. Son visage exprimait un mélange d'exaspération et d'inquiétude.

— Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?

— Hermione, désolé. C'est pour une enquête. J'avais besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Si je te dis, heu, loup-garou et rognures d'ongles de poulpiquet, ça t'évoque quelque chose ?

Il y eut un instant de silence. Ce fut Ron qui le rompit :

— Dis, Harry, ça t'ennuierait d'arrêter de prendre ma copine pour Google à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit ?

Harry se sentit rougir. Il était vrai qu'il ne s'était pas forcément montré très correct.

— Heum… désolé. Je, je te rappelle demain, d'accord ?

Il coupa la communication avant qu'aucun de ses deux amis ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Il retourna se coucher, se sentant un peu coupable. Il savait, néanmoins, qu'Hermione adorait pouvoir participer à ses enquêtes indirectement. La prochaine fois, il faudrait juste qu'il se rappelle de ne pas solliciter son aide au beau milieu de la nuit. Cette conversation avait toutefois eu un point positif : Ron avait enfin admis que lui et Hermione étaient ensemble.

oOo

Cette affaire de disparition lui avait causé une jolie insomnie, si bien que Harry n'entendit pas son réveil le lendemain matin. Il arriva au Ministère avec deux bonnes heures de retard. Lucy lui adressa un petit sourire complice quand il poussa la porte du bureau.

— Mrs Malefoy voulait vous voir. Elle est repartie il y a une demi-heure.

Harry se retint de pousser un juron.

— Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose de particulier ?

— Juste qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son fils. Et aussi qu'elle trouvait inadmissible qu'un Auror payé par le Ministère ne soit pas à son poste lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui.

Harry haussa les épaules, se forçant à prendre une mine détachée.

— Alors comme ça une Malefoy admet avoir besoin d'un Potter ? Les temps ont bien changé, dirait-on…

Sa voix était légère, mais Harry sentait la culpabilité l'envahir à nouveau. Le petit rire de Lucy ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux : il savait qu'il ne s'était pas montré drôle, mais sa secrétaire avait indubitablement un faible pour lui. C'était pour ça qu'elle couvrait ses retards, finissait pour lui les rapports qu'il était censé rendre à Kingsley et riait à ses blagues pas drôles. La vérité, c'était qu'Harry ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments, mais il était trop lâche pour le lui dire.

Il disparut dans son bureau en essayant de bloquer ces pensées parasites. Ce n'était pas en se complaisant dans l'autodépréciation qu'il avancerait dans son enquête. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le visage d'Hermione Granger apparut au beau milieu de sa cheminée.

— Hey, j'ai les infos que tu m'as demandées !

Une chose que Harry aimait chez Hermione, c'est qu'elle savait aller droit au but et qu'elle était opiniâtre.

— A propos de hier soir, Ron a été un peu rude, désolée. Mais sérieusement, c'était pas une heure pour travailler sur une enquête. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un, tu sais… ça te ferait du bien…

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Etre direct et opiniâtre n'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose que cela, tout compte fait.

— Bref, j'y ai réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit…

Harry réprima un sourire en coin. L'heure à laquelle il l'avait appelée la veille n'était peut-être pas correcte, il n'empêche que, confrontée à une énigme quelconque, Hermione cessait de vivre au rythme des gens normaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait déniché la solution. Ron devait le maudire.

— …je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul lien possible entre les loups-garous et les rognures d'ongles de poulpiquet.

Elle s'interrompit une seconde. Harry la connaissait : elle aimait bien ménager ses effets.

— Ces rognures, reprit-elle, sont le dernier élément rentrant dans la composition d'une potion assez complexe, la Cynopalipse. C'est une potion très longue à préparer, mais les rognures d'ongles de poulpiquet sont le dernier ingrédient, et il se rajoute tout à la fin. C'est ça qui rend la potion active. C'est dû au fait que les poulpiquets sont des créatures hautement…

— Hermione… interrompit Harry. Elle fait quoi, cette potion ?

— Oh, pardon.

Le revers de la médaille, c'est que les connaissances encyclopédiques d'Hermione la poussaient souvent à laisser dériver son discours et à perdre de vue le sujet de base. Cela dit, Harry avait l'habitude et parvenait généralement à la remettre sur les rails avec efficacité.

— La Cynopalipse permet de donner à un Croup l'apparence d'un loup-garou, ainsi que sa force destructrice, pour environ 24 à 48h. Contrairement, à un véritable loup-garou, l'animal garde le contrôle de son esprit, par contre, il reste maître de lui-même. C'est-à-dire que s'il est correctement dressé, il continuera à obéir à son maître et n'attaquera que si on le lui demande…

Harry pouvait voir les pièces du puzzle commencer à s'ajuster.

— Ok, merci Hermione ! A bientôt !

— Attends ! protesta-t-elle. Parle-moi de ton enquête au moins ! Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

— Drago Malefoy a disparu, répondit Harry.

Et sans laisser à son amie le temps d'en demander plus, il coupa la communication et se rua dans le hall.

— Lucy, j'aurais besoin d'une liste de tous les élevages de Croups situés dans le Wiltshire.

oOo

Au final, la liste s'était avérée composée d'un seul nom, et c'était tant mieux. Harry y avait transplané sitôt que Lucy lui en avait donné l'adresse. _Garb & Sons, Canidés Magiques_.

Et maintenant, il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû prendre le temps d'en dire un peu plus à Hermione, ou de prévenir quelques uns de ses collègues avant de se précipiter tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. Garou.

La chance – ou la malchance de Harry, au choix – résidait dans le fait qu'il était apparemment très concentré sur Malefoy au moment où il avait effectué son transplanage. Avec pour résultat qu'il avait tout simplement atterri sur les genoux de son ennemi d'enfance. Mais passé le premier moment d'embarras, c'était probablement plutôt une bonne chose si on considérait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un enclos vide, mais que tous les autres alentour étaient peuplés de Croups momentanément métamorphosés en loups-garous. Et que lesdits Croups/loups-garous n'avaient qu'une envie : les réduire en charpie.

La situation aurait pu être gérable si Harry avait été en mesure de se servir de sa baguette. En l'occurrence, il découvrit rapidement que l'ensemble de l'élevage Garb & Sons avait été placé sous un bouclier anti-magie et que ses tentatives pour stupéfixer les Croups assoiffés de sang qui les retenaient prisonniers dans un enclos d'approximativement quatre mètres sur cinq étaient d'avance vouées à l'échec.

— Il y a une chienne à trois têtes qui s'apprête à avoir des jeunes dans la cage d'en face, lui apprit Drago. Apparemment les ondes magiques émises par des sorciers pourraient perturber la mise à bas.

Harry hocha la tête, le temps de procéder ces nouvelles informations.

— Et comment tu sais tout ça ? finit-il par demander.

C'est avec une nonchalance toute malfoyenne que Drago haussa les épaules.

— C'est Anthony Garb qui me l'a dit.

— Parce que tu as vu le propriétaire ? Et il t'a laissé ici ? demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

— Oui. Et oui. Ton sens de la déduction m'épatera toujours, Potter.

Harry était à peine là depuis cinq minutes et il avait déjà envie de frapper son interlocuteur, à défaut de pouvoir lui jeter un maléfice quelconque.

— Malefoy… ne commence pas… prévint-il.

— Il a dit que ça me servirait de leçon pour avoir trafiqué la flotte de ses précieux cabots.

Harry se pinça les ailes du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

— Si je comprends bien ce que tu es en train de me dire, tu as frelaté l'eau de tout un élevage de Croups avec de la Cynopalipse…

L'air soudain un peu moins bravache, Drago se contenta de hocher la tête en silence.

— Heu… on peut savoir pour quelle raison ?

Drago planta ses yeux dans les siens, toute son arrogance soudain revenue.

— Et bien, pour te permettre de jouer au héros, ça me semble pourtant évident…

Silence. Harry laissa passer quelques secondes. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Drago reprit :

— Tu sais Potter, c'est normal de ressentir un certain vague à l'âme dans ta situation. Appelle ça le Dark Lord Blues, si tu veux.

Harry le fixa avec incrédulité, incapable de trouver quelque chose à répliquer.

— Je veux dire, c'est assez compréhensible. Réduire en bouillie le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été ta seule raison de vivre pendant des années. Et puis un petit Protego et d'un coup, hop, plus rien. Je peux voir pourquoi ta vie à l'heure actuelle doit te semble un peu vide et triste. Ce n'est que logique. Et c'est là que j'interviens. Parce qu'après avoir été le sauveur du monde sorcier, l'Elu, le garçon qui a survécu et tout ça, se retrouver soudain à faire des mots croisés pour tromper l'ennui entre deux enquêtes sur des chasses d'eau explosives, c'est quand même un peu pathétique…

Harry avait enfin retrouvé sa voix :

— Et c'est là que tu interviens… ?

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit Drago, désarmant de naturel. Tu es pathétique et donc, comme j'ai un bon fond, bien que soigneusement dissimulé sous une ironie mordante et un don pour les réparties cassantes – qui ne font qu'ajouter à mon charme naturel, cela va sans dire – et bien, j'ai pitié. De toi. Et oui, Potter, je sais. Mais c'est un nouveau monde, vois-tu, et les frontières entre gentils Gryffondor et méchants Serpentard devraient être abolies pour construire ensemble un futur empli de paix, de prospérité et d'arcs-en-ciel faisant des ponts sur l'horizon.

— …

— Potter ?

— Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

L'espace d'une seconde, l'ancien Serpentard sembla décontenancé.

— Pardon ?

— Il est évident que tu te drogues, Malefoy. La question c'est : avec quoi ?

Dans l'enclos d'à côté, l'un des Croups se mit à hurler à la mort. Bientôt, l'ensemble du chenil l'imitait.

— Roh, Potter, tu ne comprends rien ! Rends-toi compte que j'essaie de t'aider, là !

Le regard de Harry était éloquent.

— Donc pour m'aider, tu te débrouilles pour qu'on se retrouve prisonnier au milieu d'une meute de chiens magiques métamorphosés en loups-garous pour une durée indéterminée.

— On n'a qu'à aller dans la niche, dit Drago.

Son visage était totalement sérieux. Harry le fixa comme s'il avait affaire à un dément. Et plus le temps passait, plus il se disait que c'était probablement le cas.

— On sera plus tranquille pour parler, ajouta Drago avec une parfaite logique.

Sans même l'avoir voulu, Harry sentit que ses yeux s'étrécissaient pour prendre un pli inquiet. Il ne savait s'il devait s'en faire pour Drago ou pour sa propre sécurité.

— Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ca sent un peu le chien mouillé mais c'est confortable. J'ai dormi là hier soir.

Et sans attendre son assentiment, Drago s'engouffra dans la niche en question. Ce n'était pas exactement une niche au sens traditionnel du terme. Plutôt une grande caisse en bois d'environ un mètre sur deux, et d'un mètre de hauteur. La moitié de la paroi sur la partie la plus longue était ouverte, ce qui constituait la porte.

Harry resta debout, immobile au milieu de l'enclos, sans savoir quoi faire.

oOo

— Potter ! Arrête de faire ta mijaurée et rejoins-moi ici !

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté planté au milieu de l'enclos sans bouger, mais le monde ne semblait pas vouloir devenir moins insensé prochainement, et il commençait à s'ennuyer. Sans se soucier d'y réfléchir davantage, il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée de la niche, se courba en deux et pénétra dans l'étrange refuge. A l'intérieur, il y avait un matelas plutôt miteux et de vieilles couvertures qui sentaient effectivement le chien mouillé mais c'était probablement toujours mieux que le sol en terre battue à l'extérieur, surtout qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud.

— Tu as dormi ici hier soir ? répéta-t-il.

— Oui. J'ai mis mon plan à exécution à vingt heures tapantes hier. Ça c'est très bien passé, comme tu vois, tous les Croups se sont transformés en loups. Je n'avais juste pas prévu cette saleté de chienne à trois têtes et l'impossibilité de transplaner.

Comme Harry levait un sourcil soupçonneux, il précisa :

— Le bouclier anti-magie permet de transplaner à l'intérieur, puisque tu es dehors lorsque tu commences à faire ton transplanage. Mais il ne te laisse plus ressortir une fois que tu es là.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Harry était présentement coincé avec son ancien ennemi dans une satanée _niche_, quelque part au beau milieu du Wiltshire.

— Et ce merveilleux plan dont tu es le génial inventeur, c'était dans quel but ?

— Je te l'ai dit Potter : j'avais pitié de toi. Les mots croisés, ça va bien un temps, hein. _(« Sudoku, » rectifia Harry dans sa tête.)_ Mais bon, je me suis dit que tu devais commencer à t'ennuyer.

— Et donc tu as décidé de venir me harasser sur mon lieu de travail avec des histoires toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres ?

— Exactement ! s'écria Drago, l'air satisfait. Tu vois quand tu veux, tu arrives à suivre ! Et tu n'as jamais fait semblant de me croire, même la première fois… ça en serait presque vexant, rajouta-t-il après un temps.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

— Malefoy, honnêtement. Comment voulais-tu que _quiconque _marche dans ton histoire de vampires scintillants qui se baladeraient en plein jour sur Piccadilly Circus ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit que j'essayais d'être subtil. Je voulais juste t'éviter l'ennui, le marasme, la neurasthénie.

— Trop aimable.

— Pansy – maudite soit sa langue bifide, perfide, stupide ! – dit que j'aurais juste dû rassembler deux grammes de courage et t'inviter à dîner.

Harry en resta la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds, un peu comme une carpe asthmatique hors de l'eau.

— Bifide ? fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler, et encore, cela lui prit un certain temps.

— C'est une figure de style, Potter. Une métaphore. Evidemment, sa langue est en un seul morceau. J'aurais pu dire langue de vipère, si tu préfères.

Avec un temps de retard, Harry en vint à l'élément qui l'avait réellement choqué :

— M'inviter à dîner ?

— Oui, Potter. Je t'assure que dîner avec moi est un excellent remède contre l'ennui.

— Je n'en doute pas, maugréa Harry. Malefoy ? tu sais que tu es un peu fou ?

— C'est le propre des génies, répondit Drago avec sérieux.

Harry avait toujours du mal à voir où l'autre voulait en venir.

— Et au lieu du dîner, tu as opté pour la Cynopalipse parce que… ?

— Potter, Potter… soupira Drago. Ne te fais pas plus obtus que tu ne l'es. Sérieusement, tu aurais accepté mon invitation, peut-être ?

— Probablement pas, reconnut Harry. Donc, à la place, tu t'es mis à jouer les mythomanes. Je t'avouerai que la logique m'échappe, mais c'est à n'en pas douter mon côté Gryffondor borné.

Drago hocha la tête, l'air navré.

— Moui. Buté, tu peux même dire. Bon, puisqu'il faut mettre les trémas sur les ï et les circonflexes sur les ê, en un mot comme en cent… tu me manquais, Potter. Tyranniser Goyle, ce n'est juste pas satisfaisant. Il n'a aucun répartie. Quant à Pansy, elle en a trop. Toi, tu es juste le parfait équilibre : je parviens toujours à te mettre hors de toi, mais tu ne me laisses pas non plus gagner trop facilement.

— Je te manquais ?

Décidément, Harry semblait incapable de faire autre chose que répéter les paroles de Drago d'une voix à la limite entre horrifiée et épouvantée.

— Oui. Et comme je ne pouvais décemment pas me pointer chez toi avec une boîte de chocolats et un bouquet de fleurs pour te faire part de cette découverte capitale, j'ai plutôt décidé de te permettre de satisfaire une fois de plus ton Complexe du Héros. Le plan était de transformer un Croup en garou, de ramener le docile animal avec moi à Londres, et de simuler une attaque dont tu m'aurais sauvé in extremis. Apparemment, j'y ai été un peu fort avec la dose de Cynopalipse, vu que j'ai transformé tout l'élevage, et pas seulement juste un de ces gentils petits toutous. Et ils ne sont pas non plus aussi dociles que j'aurais pu le souhaiter. Et il y a aussi le problème des chiots à trois têtes, et du bouclier anti-magie, dont on a déjà parlé précédemment. Mais l'essentiel, après tout, c'est que tu sois venu me sauver. Mon héros.

Le dernier mot avait été pratiquement ronronné. Là-dessus, Drago cessa son babillement d'aliéné et le silence s'étira, lourd et pesant, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne le supporte plus.

— Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua-t-il.

Drago soupira.

— Tu comptes m'embrasser à un moment donné, ou bien il faut vraiment que je me tape tout le boulot ?

Apparemment, la folie de Malefoy était contagieuse parce que avant que Harry ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, il découvrit que l'une de ses mains était enfouie dans la chevelure blonde et soyeuse, et que l'autre s'acharnait à défaire le bouton du pantalon de Drago. Et il ne pouvait même pas protester car il aurait été bien en peine d'articuler quoi que ce soit, sa langue perdue au fond de la gorge de l'autre jeune homme. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Drago parvint finalement à se dégager suffisamment longtemps pour préciser :

— Tu sais, ce n'est pas juste de la vaine flatterie pour parvenir à mes fins : il fait sacrément froid ici une fois le soir tombé. Qui sait si j'aurais survécu à une deuxième nuit tout seul ? Mais maintenant tu es là pour me réchauffer… tu es vraiment mon héros !

— Drago ?

— Oui ?

— Tais-toi.

Il obtempéra et Harry découvrit avec satisfaction que la conception que Drago avait d'être réchauffé passait visiblement par se débarrasser de l'intégralité de ses vêtements. Il l'imita rapidement, et bientôt tous deux purent se frotter l'un contre l'autre, tremblants, suants pantelants et Harry devait bien admettre qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant, enivré d'adrénaline, fou de jubilation à peine contenue depuis bien des années.

Ils étaient tous deux bien trop excités pour tenir très longtemps. Drago atteignit l'orgasme le premier et Harry le rejoignit peu après. Il aurait pu se sentir gêné d'avoir joui aussi vite, mais Drago semblait n'y attacher aucune importance. Il embrassait Harry avec moins de hâte maintenant, plus de tendresse, mais aussi une certaine solennité, comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Et peut-être que c'était le cas.

De toute façon, ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux, et Harry ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

oOo

Au petit matin, les loups avaient retrouvé l'apparence inoffensive de simples Croups et deux fois trois têtes aux yeux encore pas tout à fait ouverts tétaient leur mère avec le ravissement innocent des nouveau-nés.

Cependant, il était presque midi quand deux jeunes gens fort peu vêtus émergèrent de la niche de l'enclos 5B sous l'œil goguenard d'Anthony Garb.

* * *

Vos reviews et commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus. :)


End file.
